


don't skip leg day

by stevebuckiest



Series: crash landing on you [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adrenaline, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Post-Mission, Protective Bucky Barnes, Safehouses, Sub Steve Rogers, Subdrop, a little anyways, kind of. combine the two., thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: Adrenaline crashes are normal for everyone who does stuff as extreme as them, but like everything else, the serum had enhanced Steve’s experience with them. The adrenaline is higher, crashes are worse, and his reactions are shattering. Bucky doesn’t know how Steve had managed to hide it when Bucky was still presumed dead and MIA, no one around to take care of him or take the attention away from prying eyes. He’s heard all the stories about ignored parachutes and reckless fighting, but he tries not to think about it because he is back now, which means Steve once again has someone here to take care of him.(alternatively, steve has an adrenaline crash after a mission, and bucky helps him through it.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: crash landing on you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682023
Comments: 8
Kudos: 334





	don't skip leg day

**Author's Note:**

> if this is a trope, it’s one i love.

Bucky can see that Steve dropping as soon as he steps foot on the jet. Luckily, no one else can. But Bucky always has had the ability to know when Steve isn’t okay. He knows all his husband’s tells, recognizes the tension in his posture, can see the way Steve’s hands are gripping at his belt loops is just a way for him to hide the fact that his hands are shaking.

Unfortunately, they’re freshly off a mission, surrounded by their friends in a cramped aircraft, and Bucky is pretty sure that Steve would prefer their team not know about this tender, vulnerable side of him only Bucky gets to see. There’s not much Bucky can do about it besides go to stand next to him and at least offer him the slight comfort of a hand on his lower back and a gentle “You did good, baby” murmured for his ears only.

Steve relaxes minutely at that, but doesn’t remove the stoic expression from his face. Bucky decides to let it slide for now, but pushes forward a little with the hand he has on Steve’s back and leads them both towards the benches where they’ll sit on the way back. It was only them, Sam, Natasha, and Scott who went this time, so Bucky isn’t too worried that any of them will push Steve’s buttons too bad until they get to the safe house. If Stark were here, maybe. The guy had a way of trying to banter with Steve that got him upset on a good day, and with his head like this, an interaction too rough would leave him falling to pieces.

Adrenaline crashes are normal for everyone who does stuff as extreme as them, but like everything else, the serum had enhanced Steve’s experience with them. The adrenaline is higher, crashes are worse, and his reactions are shattering. Bucky doesn’t know how Steve had managed to hide it when Bucky was still presumed dead and MIA, no one around to take care of him or take the attention away from prying eyes. He’s heard all the stories about ignored parachutes and reckless fighting, but he tries not to think about it because he _is_ back now, which means Steve once again has someone here to take care of him.

That’s what Bucky is trying to do right now. He pushes Steve’s shoulders a bit to make him sit on the part of the bench closest to the corner, Bucky sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his back. “You okay, Stevie?” he asks quietly, studying his face and trying to not let his heart break at Steve’s exhausted expression.

Steve draws in a shaky breath and ducks his head. “Yeah, Buck. I just- feels off balance, it always does,” he whispers. His lower lip trembles enough for it to be visible with as close as Bucky is. 

“I know, angel. I know.” Bucky uses his free hand to cross across his lap and take one of Steve’s. “You wanna sleep on the way back?”

“Don’t know if I can,” Steve admits. He’s bouncing one of his legs now and Bucky inwardly sighs. This is never a good sign.

“You can just put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes if you want, sweetheart. Scott and Sam are gonna come back any minute, and with the state you’re in, I’m not sure you should try talkin’ to them too much.” Bucky says this as gently as possible, but Steve’s eyes well up anyways, especially emotional when he’s like this. “Steve…”

Steve just tucks his head against Bucky’s neck like Bucky had suggested he do previously, angry tears leaking out and soaking into Bucky’s uniform jacket. “Sorry,” he says, voice frustrated. “I’m sorry I...”

Bucky’s heart does break at the shame in Steve’s voice, and he silently curses himself for upsetting him. He’s quick to try and fix it, squeezing Steve closer and kissing the top of his sweaty hair. “Honey, there’s nothing to be sorry for. I wish I could help you feel better right now, but I promise there’s a bedroom at the safehouse with our name on it. I’ll be able to get you feelin’ better when we get there, but I we’re just gonna have to wait a little. Can you be good for me and keep your head down and eyes closed until we get there? Will it make it easier if I make it an order?”

Steve nods into his shoulder and takes in a heavy inhale, chest shaking. “Just wanna be _better_ , Buck. I hate feelin’ like this.”

Bucky shushes him and lower his voice when he hears Scott and Sam heading back to join them. “I know, sweetheart. You’re always the best for me, just listen to what I said, okay?”

Steve makes an affirming noise but falls silent once Scott and Sam slide onto the bench across from them. “Cap down for the count?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky responds. “Pretty tired. Think we’re both gonna shower kip out as soon as we get to the house.”

Sam nods, and that’s that. The other two men don’t even cast Steve a wayward glance for the rest of the ride. Steve, on his part, keeps his face tucked away and body still for the rest of the ride, but Bucky can tell he isn’t sleeping from the tension still held in his body. They’re lucky, at least, that the ride is only forty-five minutes. It’s over fairly quickly and easily, and when the jet starts to land, Bucky strokes a hand over Steve’s hair.

“You were good, baby,” he murmurs while Sam and Scott are both busy standing up and getting ready to exit as soon as the doors open. “You can lift your head now, we’re here. We can go right inside and to our room.”

Steve lifts his head and blinks, eyes already a little fuzzy from sitting in Bucky’s order for so long. “Okay,” he agrees dazedly. When he stands, it’s wobbly, but he catches himself and manages not to faceplant while moving towards the jet doors, Bucky following behind him wit their bags on his shoulder and resisting the urge to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him steady. When the doors open and the fading sunlight hits Steve’s face, he blinks, hard. Bucky is quick to fall in next to him, hand gripping behind to grab his far bicep.

“House is right there, sweetheart, just gotta make it inside,” he mutters, leading Steve down the jet’s ramp and towards the nondescript farmhouse they’ll be staying in tonight. Sam has already gone in ahead of him, so the door is unlocked and open when they get to it. He crowds Steve in and through the kitchen, heading down a hallway he hopes leads to the bedrooms. He’s right, and he’s gratefully for it, because as soon as he has Steve pushed into the nearest one, Steve is dropping before he can even get the door shut.

He lands heavy on his knees with a muffled thunk into the carpet, head hanging and hands behind his back. Bucky’s heart aches at the sight. He’s beautiful, giving himself up for Bucky like this, but the fragile hold of his broad shoulders makes Bucky feel devastated for him.

He has to keep himself together, though. Steve needs it, needs _him_. So he takes in a calming breath and steels his voice. “We need to clean up before we can really do anything, sweetheart. We’re gonna shower, I’ll put you in my clothes, and then we’ll get you to feeling better. Okay?” Steve nods, head still facing down, which makes Bucky sigh and lace a hand through his hair to pull it up. “I love you, Stevie,” he says gently. “Get up for me now.” As an afterthought, Bucky adds on “You can say it back, baby, you got permission.”

Steve obeys and pushes himself up, legs wobbly like a newborn colt. His voice is breathy when he responds. “I love you back, Buck,” he whispers. “Just as much.” The vulnerability in his tone is almost painful.

Bucky rewards him with a kiss, gentle and chaste against his lips. “Go get us both some clothes from my bag while I go get the shower heating up. Sit on the bed after you’re done, don’t undress,” he orders. Steve is quick to listen, turning on his heel and going over to rummage through Bucky’s duffel bag. Bucky takes a moment to assess how much tension has drained from him already before turning and heading over to the bathroom that sits off the side of their room. When he steps inside, his heart drops.

The room itself is tiny. The shower is even smaller, and there’s no way that both of them are going to be able to fit in there. Bucky knows that Steve is hoping for Bucky to wash him, and let him wash Bucky, but there’s no way for that to happen with how cramped the stall is. He closes his eyes momentarily. Great. Not like his boy isn’t already having enough of a rough time.

He exits the bathroom with an apologetic look already on his face and is welcomed by the sight of Steve sitting primly on the made-up bed with two stacks of Bucky’s clothes beside him. He looks pliant and content, but when he sees Bucky’s disappointed expression, his expression grows distressed.

“Buck?” he says, eyes concerned. “Did I mess something up?” He’s assuming the look is directed at him, emotional state making him sensitive to every perceived sense of disapproval- almost a mirror of how he used to get before the serum with assuming people thought he was weak, just in the opposite direction.

Bucky’s face immediately drops the look and he rushes over the stand in front of Steve, gripping his chin in his hand and forcing eye contact. “No, sweetheart, you’re perfect. You always are. There’s just something that I gotta tell you that you won’t like, but it isn’t anything that’s your fault at all.”

Steve relaxes a little, but he still looks apprehensive. “Okay,” he says warily. “What’s up?”

“The shower isn’t gonna fit both of us, honey. I’m gonna have to go across and use one of the spares, so that means you can’t wash me, I’m sorry.” Bucky hates the way Steve’s face drops with disappointment, but there’s nothing he can do and they both know it. Steve won’t blame him, but he’s still going to be sad about it anyways.

“Oh,” he says, voice small. He sounds almost numb. Dejected, but unsurprised that he’s having something he wants denied from him.

Bucky presses Steve’s head forward so his husband can lean into his stomach. “I’m sorry, Steve.”

“It’s okay,” Steve promises, quiet and muffled by Bucky’s jacket. “I’m fine, Buck.”

Bucky cards a hand through his hair and smiles sadly down at him. “It’s disappointing for both of us, but we can’t do anything. But I can try and make it better for you at least. Give you some more orders, you want that, sweetheart?” The nod of Steve’s head is frantic, and Bucky laughs at it, endeared. “Alright, Steve. Look up for me.” Steve does, turning his face up towards Bucky with an earnest expression and wide, blue eyes. “You’re gonna get in the shower for me and wash yourself top to bottom. Shampoo first, then work your way down. Make sure to give some extra attention to those pretty tits and your cock, baby. Gonna pay those some extra attention tonight. Does that sound good? Answer me out loud.”

“Yeah, Bucky,” Steve breathes. His pupils are slightly bigger already, shoulders relaxing.

“Good. Now, before we get you to doin’ all that, we gotta get outta these uniforms, okay?” With that, Bucky takes the time to undress Steve, strap by strap, before he gets around to undressing himself. He’s careful not to hit any bruises or cuts that haven’t healed yet. By the time he’s done with them both, he has Steve standing naked before him while he’s, still clad in his briefs and undershirt, since he has to go across the hall to shower.

Steve, even dirty, tired, and bruised, is beautiful. Bucky takes the time to kiss him slow and heavy for it, pulling back after a few moments and smiling at Steve’s half lidded expression.

“You’re so beautiful it makes my heart ache, Steve,” he says lowly relishing in the way it makes Steve’s lashes flutter. “Now, go shower, alright? I’ll try and be finished before you, but if I’m not, wait on the bed, okay?”

“Okay, Buck,” Steve says obediently. He whines when Bucky pulls away fully, but doesn’t try and push back for more. He picks up a stack of clothes from the bed and heads for the bathroom, throwing a longing look back to Bucky before he steps in the doorway. He pauses when he goes to shut the door. “See you soon?” he says, voice fragile.

“I won’t keep you waiting too long,” Bucky promises, eyes crinkling with a smile that Steve returns, demeanor surer. “Now get your pretty ass in the shower.”

Steve laughs and gives Bucky a mock salute before he shuts the door. Bucky hears the shower start a moment later. His heart hurts with how cute he is sometimes. In a good way. He sighs contentedly and picks up the remaining stack of clothes, exiting the bedroom and going across the hall to the spare.

The shower in there isn’t any bigger, which makes washing himself inconvenient, but he goes through it quickly, managing to wash himself completely and step out to dry off in under ten minutes. He decides to skip putting on his shirt, but slides into his briefs before opening the door to go back to his room and flipping off the bathroom light.

Steve isn’t done when he gets back to their room, but the shower isn’t running, so he must be drying off. Bucky only has to wait a few minutes before the door is opening and Steve steps out, skin still pink from the water and nipples poking at the thin material of Bucky’s tank top. He has a towel in hand, and his hair is sticking up in a way that tells Bucky he’s just finished drying it. When he sees Bucky standing by the bedroom door, he smiles, eyes brightening.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Bucky says affectionately.

“Hi, Buck,” Steve murmurs back.

“You look awful good in my clothes,” Bucky teases, walking over to him and pulling him in by his collar for a kiss.

“And you didn’t put on half the ones I left out for you,” Steve points out when he breaks away. “I feel overdressed,” he pouts, looking down at the sweatpants he’s got on.

“Well, I can solve that for you. Get on the bed, Cap, that’s an order.” Steve scrambles to obey, getting on his back against the sheets and looking up happily when Bucky climbs to press on top of him. Bucky grins down at him and leans in to nuzzle their noses together. “How’re you feeling, sunshine?”

“Better,” Steve hums, smiling when Bucky kisses the bridge of his nose. “Bein’ with you always makes me feel better.”

“All I want is for you to feel better,” Bucky responds softly. He kisses Steve gently on the lips and dives in for a second, leading with his tongue this time and licking into Steve’s mouth with passion. Steve moans into it after a moment, clutching at Bucky’s shoulders and lifting his hips up to rub against Bucky’s leg. Bucky breaks the kiss at the feeling of Steve’s dick chubbing up against him. “I got plans for you,” he murmurs. “You’re distracting me.”

“Sorry, daddy,” Steve says cheekily, and Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Oh, that’s how it is tonight?” he asks teasingly. They don’t do things like this too often, only when Steve’s feeling particularly relaxed and soft and in need of Bucky being gentle with him something extra.

Steve’s cheeks turn pink, but he doesn’t back down. “Could be,” he says quietly. “If that’s okay.”

Bucky kisses him again. “It’s always okay by me, babydoll. Now, about these plans of mine…” He sits back up. “Gonna need you to get out of those pants and underwear for me, fold ‘em up and put ‘em in the corner, come straddle me on the bed when you’re done.” Steve nods and wiggles out from under him, getting off the bed and stripping off his bottoms. While he’s ogling his husband, Bucky rolls himself over to sit against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. He’s still staring at Steve’ ass when he turns back around.

“You see something you like, Barnes?”

“Guilty as charged,” Bucky grins. “C’mere, honey, get on my lap. Actually, straddle one of my thighs, okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve climbs on the bed again and crawls up it to perch himself on one of Bucky’s bare thighs, face flushing at the feeling of his ass against Bucky’s skin.

“You wanna know what we’re gonna do tonight?”

Steve bites his lip when Bucky brings a finger down to stroke at the wet tip of his cock, poking out from under the hem of his tank top. “Please.”

Bucky doesn’t answer for a moment, busy admiring how Steve’s precome looks glistening on the end of his finger. He brings it up and holds it against Steve’s lips for the other man to taste. He does, sucking at Bucky’s finger once it’s clean. “If you wanna get off tonight, baby, the only way that’s gonna happen is against my thigh,” Bucky says conversationally, smirking at the way Steve’s eyes go wide. “No complaining. We didn’t pack lube, so it’s all your getting tonight. I don’t wanna hurt you, okay?”

Steve looks a bit petulant, but he nods regardless. He’s Bucky’s sweetheart, after all. “Sounds good. Am I allowed to come?”

Bucky smiles at him and reaches up to tug at his earlobe fondly. “You’re so sweet for me, huh? Yeah, I’ll let you come whenever you want tonight. Gonna ride my thigh and rub against my stomach until you get yourself all messy, huh? You want me to touch your tits while you do it?” While he’s talking, he uses his other hand to pinch at one of Steve’s nipples, grinning even wider at the way it makes him flush.

“Please,” he exhales lowly. “Can I start?”

“Can’t say no when you sound so sweet for me, sunshine. Go on.”

At Bucky’s go ahead, Steve leans in and wraps his arms around Bucky’s neck, settling himself comfortably so his dick rubs against Bucky’s leg and ruts against his tummy when Steve moves his hips forward. He starts out slow, letting out gentle little sighs into Bucky’s neck while Bucky slides both hands up under Steve’s tank top and begins teasing at his nipples.

“Feel good?” Bucky asks huskily into Steve’s ear. Steve whines and nods with his face still hidden, hips starting to move faster. “You’re so good for me, Steve. Did good out there on our mission earlier, and now you’re in here with me being the best boy in the world for me. I love it, love you.”

“Love you so much, Buck,” Steve whimpers, panting a little against Bucky’s skin when he finds a particularly good angle and pace. “Daddy, c’mon- _jesus_.”

“Keep going, babydoll,” Bucky murmurs. “I’ll help you out a little, play with these tits. They’re so sensitive, aren’t they?” He pinches his nipples for emphasis, and Steve moans out, broken. It’s loud. Too loud, for how close their teammates still are. Bucky is quick to shush him. “Gotta be quiet, okay? I love those pretty noises, but you gotta be quiet.”

“Yeah, daddy, sorry,” Steve pants, burying his face further. He starts mouthing at Bucky’s neck while his hips go faster, humping frantically against Bucky’s thigh.

“You’re good, angel, you’re good. Just gotta keep goin’, make that pretty cock come for me. How close are you getting? You need some more help?” Bucky twists his nipples simultaneously and smiles at the mewl it gains him. “So sweet for me.”

Steve keeps going like that for a while, panting into Bucky’s neck while his hips move frantically and Bucky pinches at his sensitive chest. His cock is leaking enough to drip on Bucky’s stomach now, smearing it into his skin every time Steve slides forward.

When his noises start going higher, Bucky can tell that he’s getting close. “You gonna come for me, baby? Make that pretty dick get us both all messy by just having me play with your tits and makin’ you rub against me thigh?” he asks lowly, scraping his nail across his nipple. Steve bites back a groan at the rough gesture.

“Yeah, daddy,” he whispers. “I’m close.”

“Lift up your head, baby. Gonna kiss you through it.” At Bucky’s command, Steve lifts his head and looks at him with glassy eyes, mouth red from where he was mouthing at Bucky’s neck. He leans forward to kiss him, and Bucky takes it over immediately, biting at his lower lip and licking into his mouth so filthily that Bucky can feel Steve’s cock jump against his stomach.

It’s the combination of the kiss, Bucky twisting both of his nipples, and the friction of his cock rubbing against Bucky’s stomach roughly that sends Steve over the edge. It hits him like a punch, leaving him gasping out into Bucky’s mouth and jerking while he paints Bucky’s abdomen white with his release. After it’s over, he falls limp, mouth pliant where Bucky is still kissing him. Bucky kisses him through the fuzzy moments after his release, sucking at his tongue and letting his hands fall from his chest to rub circles at his hips instead.

After a good thirty seconds more of the kiss, Bucky finally breaks away, looking at Steve with soft eyes and a wet mouth. “You feelin’ better?” he asks, voice gentle, eyes searching Steve’s expression for any remaining signs of discontent.

Steve smiles dazedly at him, sated, and leans their foreheads together. “The best. Always feel better with you, Buck,” he says dreamily. Bucky smiles back at him and moves his arms to pull Steve closer. It smears his release between them, but Bucky doesn’t much care. He’s taken care of his Stevie, and that’s all that matters now. He’ll be content to lay there all night if it means Steve will remain happy and floating on top of him. “Love you,” Steve says quietly, eyes adoring and achingly intense with how close their faces are. Bucky gazes back at him with what he knows is almost the exact same look in his eyes.

“Love you back, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos are what keeps the content coming, so feel free to spare what you can! as usual, i hope you enjoyed! stay safe & see you next time around.


End file.
